Talk:Game Grumps Wiki
Not So Grump "Incarnations". I think there should be pages that are about the "Grump" and "Not So Grump" titles. Such as how Jon was the first Not So Grump and Danny is the second Not So Grump, similar to Doctor Who.Electricmastro (talk) 22:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think those pages are necessary. What would the pages be besides "Grump is the title given to the grumpy grump of the Game Grumps. The title is currently, and has always been, held by Arin." and "Not So Grump is the title of the not so grumpy grump of the Game Grumps. The title is currently held by Dan and was previously held by Jon."? The titles don't really have any history or meaning, as Arin's not usually grumpy, and Jon sometimes is. :And why does everybody compare it to Doctor Who? It could be compared to literally any passing of a title, like President or Hokage...--Burgundy (talk) 23:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, it's more fun that way. Electricmastro (talk) 17:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Background and color schemes I think that the wiki doesn't have a very good color scheme to it. I like the dark grey background, which is easy on the eyes and has a warm feel to it, but the dark blue links on a dark grey background does not work. I find myself squinting to see if I'm reading right. If I may suggest a lighter color for the links (maybe a light orange or green?), it would look a lot better. The second thing is the back-background. The darker grey bars of the left and right hand side of the wiki. Although nice, it's not exactly the most flattering. You can find a game grumps background here and a steam train background hereif you'd like to use them. These are just suggestions for improving the wiki, so please take them into consideration. Sodaco3 (talk) 03:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I quite agree. We should have special color schemes, like themes. >Grumpfag Remixes I couldn't find a page for Gamegrumps fan-made songs and remixes, does anyone else think it would be apropriate to make or is that best left alone? GDultima (talk) 01:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Somebody needs to add a Grumpcade button like we have for Steam Train, Steam Rolled, Game Grumps, Guest Grumps, and Game Grumps VS. Is there a particular reason there isn't one there? --Super Razor (talk) 09:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Spin-off Series definition I've been looking at the series which I think are spin-offs. Grumpcade is described as a spin-off of Game Grumps, but in that case Steam Train should be one as well. In my opinion the holiday-themed series are spin-offs because they are obviously different versions of whatever show they're named after. Should there be a definition of spin-off that is accepted throughout the wiki? --Super Razor (talk) 03:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) How come the arin page is uneditable?Dragonslayer800 (talk) 20:35, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Need of transcriptions Speaking on behalf of hearing-impaired lovelies, I believe people need to add transcripts to all episode articles. Would this be a good thing to have this as a general rule? HarmonicaPony (talk) 14:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC)